Paper Thin Lines
by Blueandgreen91
Summary: Random cute story I just came up with. Rated K. Enjoy. One-shot


Paper thin lines

**Alright this really is just something random I came up with, simple one-shot. **

I sat leaning my head against the cold glass of the bus window. Someone plopped down next to me but I continued to stare through that frosty glass, overlooking the grass as it passed by.

"Hey, you awake?" A rough voice said and I immediately recognized it, Jackson O'Reilly; senior drum major, student council president, varsity wrestler captain, fastest distance runner in the state. Despite him being a wrestler he wasn't built big around but he had huge muscles but weren't big and freaky but decent sized enough to have the girls drooling over him and his six pack abs. He had these gorgeous greenish brown eyes and a white smile that matched his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Yeah." I answered. I was just a small sophomore, why did big Jackson want to talk to me, Taylor Chancey; my brown hair always seemed to fly away and look messy and my big brown eyes made it look like I was either going to cry or laugh all the time.. Compared to his beautiful brownish-red hair that was shaggy enough for him to shake it out of his eyes but short enough to be able to go under his hat.

"I need to talk to you." He spoke, his back toward the isle. His personality leaked out through his smile causing me to smile.

"Shoot." I said rubbing my cold hands together and he seemed to pause and look at his hands before look up at me. I gave him an awkward look before he broke the silence between us.

"If I asked you what you thought of me, what would you say?" he asked and I was glad it was a dark bus ride because my face went extremely red and started burning. I knew what I wanted to say but couldn't, yes, I have the biggest crush on him but so do all of flutes, clarinets and guard. I am a baritone player and I'm supposed to be tougher than this.

"I'd say your super nice, great guy that always manages to make me laugh. You have these pretty eyes and this bright smile." I said and he scooted closer and covered my hands with his. "What would you say about me?" I asked.

"I'd say you're beautiful and your brown hair is so pretty, it frames your face. You have this personality that makes everyone laugh even when you aren't trying. I'd say that you have freakishly cold hands and beautiful puppy dog eyes." He said with a beautiful smile.

"Why do you ask?" I asked and he pushed my hair out of my face.

"I needed to know what you would say about me." He said and I shuttered. He brushed his hand on my cheek and scooted so I could smell the peppermint on his breath. I felt his lips brush mine; suddenly I was awakened, staring at Sarah, my band director who was fairly new at this school; fresh out of college but was amazing at finding our inner talent.

"You're awake." She said breathlessly. I suddenly realized where I was; it was junior year and band camp and we had just started drill. The dream I had wasn't true and it didn't actually happen and I did not kiss Jackson.

"What happened?" I said, rubbing my head and sitting up. I looked to my side and saw my baritone, still intact, laying on the turf next to me.

"You collapsed after complaining that you weren't feeling well." Sarah answered. I was dizzy and my stomach started churning again; I remembered how I ended up in this situation. I woke up this morning with a 100 degree fever and puking my guts up. Probably not the smartest idea to go to camp today but I was horn sergeant, I had to be there for my brass.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out rubbing my head.

"Taylor, it's okay, you're not marching the rest of the day though." She said motioning Kyle over and they both helped me up. Kyle was the senior drum major and had this midnight black hair that was always a little messy, everyone critiqued him about it but I found it cute. He turned to look at me and I heard nothing because all I could do was absorb his beautiful gray eyes that shined.

"Taylor?" He asked concern washing over his face. I started to become light headed and nauseous again.

"I'm getting light headed." I said as they sat me in the shade near the bleachers.

"We need to get you some water and need to get you inside." Sarah answered kneeling next to me. Everyone was starring towards me and I could feel eyes burning into me. I was doing my best to ignore the small whispers about me and Kyle. I mean he was quite cute and quiet, not talking much and always having a shy smile. Kyle pulled me up to my feet and helped me walk inside and I sat in the cool air right inside the door. He sat right next to me and I gave him a curious look.

"What?" He said with a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be conducting or something?" I said leaning my head back against the wall.

"No, I'm supposed to watch you. Anyways they're only doing basics block right now since the football players decided to join us." He answered looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing his shoulder. I was used to him being quiet and not making eye contact but I could tell something was wrong in his voice.

"Have you heard the rumors?" He asked looking up, his gray eyes smokey.

"That we're dating?" I asked shaking that feeling from my body. I would never get the chance to date him; he was out of my league. I always, no matter what, had a crush on the drum major every year.

"Yeah that's the one." He sighed.

"They aren't true; don't let them get you down." I said and he looked at me.

"I'm not letting them get me down." He said blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Then why did you bring them up?" I asked moving the hair out of my face.

"What if they were true?" He asked and an anxious feeling ran through my body.

"What? We both know they aren't." I said awkwardly looking away.

"Taylor." He said pulling my chin towards him and kissing me. "I want them to be true." He said looking deep into my eyes. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure want to say.

"I want them to be true too but I thought you didn't like me." I said looking him

"I do like you." He said leaning in and kissing me again passionately. I started to kiss him back but suddenly became confused. Was I dreaming again or was this real? Kyle stared at me as if I slapped him. "Do you not like me?" He asked with pain in his voice.

"No, I do like you. A lot but I'm confused. Am I truthfully awake?" I asked and he got a confused look that falsely covered his pained look.

"You are awake and I'm completely real." He said. "See." He said smacking my sunburn. The ache you get from sunburns filled my shoulder and arm.

"KYLE!" I yelled out rubbing my shoulder gently.

"I had to prove it to you; I really do like you a lot." He said rubbing my cheek.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and he gently pressed his lips against mine and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered wrapping my arms weirdly around him as we sat on the ground.

**Just a random cute story I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
